


I've watched you change

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Series: Werewolves serie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, D/s, Dry Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of implied underage, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Werewolves, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam go on a hunt against the Alpha werewolf, they fall in a trap. Now they have to deal with the consequences of their mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've watched you change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Polyamory Big Bang!  
> Pairing: Wincestiel (DeanSamCas, DeanCas, SamCas, SamDean), past establish Sam/Cas, mention of past implied underage non establish Dean/Sam.  
> Genre: Pwp Case!fic, AR after season 5. This is not an omega!verse.  
> Author’s note: The characters’ opinions in this story are not mine. I do not support rape in any form and do not believe it can be excusable.  
> Also, lol, this was meant to be so much darker and totally ended up pwp. Oh well!
> 
> Artist: Moku-Youbi@LJ  
> Art Masterpost: http://moku-youbi.livejournal.com/123921.html  
> Beta: Kinkthatwinked@LJ (Thank you so much for all your help!)

  
  
  
_I watched a change_   
_In you_   
_It's like you never_   
_Had wings_   
_Now you feel_   
_So Alive_   
_I've watched you change_   
_I took you home_   
_I pulled off your wings_   
_Then I laughed_   
_I watched a change_   
_In you_   
_It's like you never_   
_Had wings_   
_Now you feel_   
_So Alive_   
_I've watched you change_   
_Then I look away_   
_Give you the gun_   
_Blow me away_   


\--

They had been tracking them for a while now, trying to find them, but they finally had a lead. When Sam arrived at the motel room, Dean had just finished packing his duffle bag.

“I got it.” Sam waved the little piece of paper. It had the address of a warehouse in a town a few miles back. They had pass there but had found it empty at the time. “They only meet on full moon nights.”

Dean walked to him and snatched the paper from Sam’s hand. “That explains why it was empty last time.” He looked outside; the sun was setting already. He gave the paper back to Sam. “We better hurry.”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam sighed. “Crashing in a werewolves’ lair on full moon? Sounds a little like suicide to me. Maybe we should wait and get backup.”

Dean looked at his brother, frowning. “They only meet on the full moon, Sammy, and that’s tonight. If we don’t get them now, we’ll have to track them all over again next month! We can’t wait for someone to back us up!”

“I know Bobby’s too far, but we could at least call Cas.”

Dean turned to the door and started walking out to the car, followed by Sam. “Yeah, well, Cas is busy, so we’ll just have to do it ourselves.” He threw his duffle bag in the trunk and they both got in the Impala.

\--

After the two hour drive, they finally arrived at the warehouse. The sun had set and the moon was already very visible in the sky. They parked the car a few streets away and geared up. They walked around the warehouse, making sure they were opposed to the wind, so as not to let the werewolves catch their scent. Dean signed to Sam to take the other side and look inside by the window. The taller hunter nodded and looked inside. He leaned back against the wall, eyes wide, and motioned Dean to back up. The older brother frowned and mouthed ‘Why?’. Sam insisted by nodding his head and walking away. Dean followed quietly. Once far enough, Dean asked again.

“There’s gotta be about 30 werewolves in there, Dean! It’s a frickin convention!” Sam wailed.

“Shit.” Dean looked at the warehouse, then back at Sam, and sighed. “Alright, let’s get out of here. We’ll find the nest again next month and come back with backup.”

Sam nodded and they started heading back to the car. Dean stopped once the car was in sight. “Son of a bitch!” He ran to his baby, sliding his hand on the top, looking at the four flat tires. Sam followed closely behind him, eyes all around them, wary.

“Dean...” He patted his brother’s shoulder. Dean rose his gaze and followed Sam’s around them. Yellow eyes flashed in the dark, surrounding them from every angle. The werewolves started growling, slowly stepping forward. Sam and Dean both held their guns up, fingers on the triggers, ready to shoot at anything that moved.

“Alright, next time, backup for sure.”

“You think!?”

“A little late for that now, boys, don’t you think?” Both hunters turned around to where the voice came from. A woman walked forward among the wolves. She was short, long brown hair in a ponytail, long claws, big sharp teeth and bright piercing yellow eyes. She looked at them with a smirk.

“Let me guess, you’re the alpha?” Dean said before Sam elbowed him to shut up.

The woman grinned wider. “We have a winner.” She said with a chanting voice. Then her face became serious. “Kill them.”

All the werewolves roared and rushed to the Winchesters, baring fangs and claws to attack and shred them to pieces. Both hunters shot at the werewolves, silver bullets piercing hearts. The werewolves fell dead to the ground one by one as more kept on coming.

Dean shot another one and heard Sam scream.

He turned to his little brother, eyes wide open, as he saw one of the werewolf take a deep bite into Sam’s neck.

“Sammy!!” He emptied his gun in the werewolf’s chest till he let go and fell to the ground. Dean grabbed Sam who was already choking on his own blood, falling down and shivering. Dean held him on his knees, hands around his neck to cover the wound and try to stop the bleeding. “Sammy! Sammy, stay with me! Sam!!”

The werewolves had left along with the corpses of their fallen kin. The street was empty and quiet aside from Dean’s screams.

The blood kept pouring on the ground. Dean desperately shook Sam to keep him awake. “Come on Sammy, stay with me... CAS! Cas, get your ass down here now!” Dean cried out loud in the dark of the night, clinging to Sam who had stopped moving.

Castiel appeared behind Dean in a ruffle of feathers. The older hunter turned, face covered in tears, and begged the angel for help. But the angel stood there, eyes on the inert body. Ignoring Dean’s cries, he leaned down to Sam, a hand glowing over his chest. The wound at Sam’s neck closed, and the hunter woke up in a gasp. Castiel moved away as Dean almost shoved him aside, pulling Sam in a tight hug. “Sammy!”

Sam panted, slowly coming back to himself. He returned Dean’s hug and looked up at the angel. “Thanks, Cas.”

Dean pulled away from Sam enough to look at Castiel too. “Yeah, close call Cas! Next time try-”

A punch from Sam shut Dean up. “Dean!” Sam cried out as he hit his brother’s arm.

The angel stepped back slowly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry...” He whispered.

But Dean ignored him, eyes back on his brother. “Anyway, you alright man?”

Sam nodded, trying to get up with Dean helping him. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Castiel sighed. “No, Sam, you really aren’t.”

Both Winchesters turned to the angel with questioning looks. “What do you mean?”

Dean looked between him and his brother. “You just healed him. He’s fine.”

Castiel looked down, avoiding Dean and Sam’s gaze. “I didn’t heal him. He’s been bitten.” He paused a moment. “By a werewolf.”

Dean grabbed the angel by the shoulder, forcing him to look up. “But you healed him. You can heal that, can’t you?” Sam tried his best not to look terrified.

Castiel kept a serious face. “Look for yourself.” He motioned to Sam’s neck, showing a large bite mark scar. “I don’t leave scars when I heal. This is not a virus, Dean, or any kind of infection. Lycanthropy is a curse. I...” He shook his head, looking away again. “I can’t heal that. I’m sorry.” Dean let his hand fell from Castiel's shoulder, eyes wide with panic. “On the night of the next full moon, Sam will become a werewolf.”

Sam started to laugh. He let go of Dean, stepping back from them both, laughing and shaking his head. “Forget about next full moon. I’m not living as a werewolf!”

Dean bit his lips and shook his head, trying to think of something quick. “No, we-we’ll find something, a cure-”

“There is no cure, Dean-”

“We’ll find a way!” Dean yelled. Castiel looked away again. Dean took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes. “Alright, let’s just go back to the motel for now. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” The angel turned around, brushing a finger on the car and disappeared. Dean looked at the Impala, all tires back to normal and sighed. “Come on, Sammy.” He waved at his little brother and got in the car.

After a few minutes of driving, Sam tried to break the silence. “Dean-”

“Not now, Sam.”

And they drove the rest of the way back to the motel in silence.

\--

As soon as they arrived at the motel room, Sam went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Dean sat on the edge of the other bed, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye. He sighed, leaning to rub his head in his hands, shaking like a leaf. “Shit,” he murmured, holding back the tears in his eyes. He saw Sam turn around in his bed from the corner of his eyes and laid back, eyes closed, to try and get some sleep himself.

He heard Sam move again, and opened his eyes to see what was going on. Sam turned and tossed, moaned and groaned, pushing and grinding into the mattress. Dean frowned and sat up, eyes on his brother. “Sammy?” The taller hunter growled and cried out, his hands clawing at his head in pain. Dean could see Sam’s teeth growing sharper and the nails digging in his hair growing into long claws. The werewolf snapped his head to Dean, piercing his gaze with bright yellow eyes. He launched at him, growling loudly. Dean rolled off the bed just in time, trying to get away from Sam. “Shit! Sammy, stop!” Sam launched at him with his claws, slashing the air as Dean dodged, backing up in the wall. He rose his gun to Sam as a reflex. The taller hunter flinched at the weapon, standing still for a moment, eyes on Dean, growling. Dean’s hands were shaking, holding the gun at Sam’s heart but unable to pull the trigger. Sam didn’t hesitate more than a second before hitting the gun in Dean’s hands to send it to the other side of the room. He launched at Dean again, his teeth piercing right into his neck. Dean screamed, trying to push Sam away.

“Cas!!” The angel appeared behind them, grabbed Sam and knocked him out in one swift move. He turned to Dean, clutching at his bleeding neck, but the bleeding stopped before Castiel could even bend over. Dean stared at his bloodied hand then tapped his neck to feel the new and fresh scar. He looked up to Castiel with big round eyes. “Cas?”

The angel took a step back, looking away. “I’m sorry. I... It’s too late.”

Dean took a deep breath, looking between Cas and his brother laying unconscious behind the angel. “Son of a bitch.” He leaned back against the wall, stroking his face. He stayed silent a moment, looking at the floor before he spoke again. “I’m gonna change too?”

Castiel waited a few seconds before finally answering. “Yes.”

Dean tried to laugh, but it came out more like a snort. He let himself slide down to his knees and sighed before looking up to Castiel again, only to notice his brother gone. “Cas. Where’s Sam?”

Castiel frowned and turned to the empty space where Sam had collapsed. They both looked around the room and only found the door wide open. “We have to find him. If he gets one taste of a human heart-” The angel vanished before he finished, leaving Dean screaming with anger and worries.

A girl almost ran into him when Castiel appeared in an alley. The girl passed by him, running away, followed closely by a growling Sam. The angel stepped in Sam’s way to stop him, but the werewolf only leapt at him with all his claws out, slashing at Castiel. The angel tried to grab him but Sam was quick on dodging and attacking. Castiel resorted to disappearing again and took the moment of confusion from the werewolf to reappear behind him and put him to sleep by the touch of two fingers to his neck. Sam fell back in Castiel’s arms, fast asleep and slowly turning back to his human self.

When he returned to the motel, Castiel appeared standing in the middle of the room with Sam’s large body unconscious in his arms. He walked to the hunter’s bed and laid him down safe and sound. Dean was already fast asleep himself so Castiel sat at the table to watch over them and only left at daybreak.

The sun was already high up when Dean finally woke up. Sam was sitting at the table eating some breakfast. Dean walked to him and sat in front of him.

“Hey, Sammy.” Sam only nodded back, his mouth full. “So, um... Do you...” Dean cleared his throat, trying to find the right way to ask his brother what he remembered of last night. “Did you sleep well?”

Sam rose an eyebrow at him and shrugged. “I guess. Feeling a bit sore maybe. I think I’ve been having weird dreams or something.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

The older hunter looked away, trying to sound casual. “You remember anything?” But he failed to hide the concern in his voice.

“Not really.” Sam looked up at his brother again. “Why? Should I?”

“No! No, it’s cool.” Dean waved it off with a fake smile plastered to his face.

Sam gave him his usual bitch face, seeing clearly through Dean’s lies. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Dean quickly answered back.

“Dean, I know when you’re lying. What happened!?” Sam looked at his brother with his arms crossed, firing all cylinders on his bitch face.

“Nothing!”

“Dean!”

The older Winchester finally gave up and sighed. “You transformed. That’s all. You transformed and ran off. Cas found you and forced you to sleep. The end.” He looked around, avoiding his brother’s gaze.

But Sam persisted. “What else?”

And of course Dean wasn’t about to go as far as tell him everything. “That’s all, Sam!”

“No, it’s not! I told you I know when you’re lying, Dean! Now tell me the truth! And tell me all of it!”

This time Dean stopped shouting, still avoiding Sam’s gaze by looking at the wall or the floor. “There’s nothing more.”

“Really? Then why didn’t you just tell me I transformed?” Dean shook his head. “Did I hurt someone? Did I kill? Did I-” And this is when Sam finally sees the scar on Dean’s neck. He squints his eyes and walks closer to Dean, getting a better look at the scar. “I bit you!? Dammit Dean! I bit you!? And what? You weren’t going to tell me?”

“It’s fine, Sam, we’re gonna find a way to fix this. Don’t worry. Everything’s fine.”

Sam kept silent, staring at his brother. He thought maybe if Dean repeated everything was fine enough, maybe they would start believing it.

\--

When Castiel came back later that day, Dean was beyond furious.

“What the hell happened!? I thought you said Sam wouldn’t transform before the next full moon!” Dean was pacing around the motel room. Sam was sitting on his bed and Cas was standing by the door, trying to follow Dean with his eyes. “This is literally a whole new level of fucked up, guys!”

“Dean, calm down,” Sam pleaded.

“Calm down!? We’re werewolves, Sam! Fucking werewolves! We’re monsters! We became what we hunt and kill! How do you want me to calm down!?” Sam shook his head with a deep sigh and looked down at his knees again. Dean passed a hand across his face and turned to Cas. “So?”

The angel shook his head. “It usually takes more time than this for a human to fully transform into a werewolf.” He shifted his gaze to Sam. “You must have been bitten by a very old werewolf, probably a second or third generation from the alpha.”

Dean stopped pacing. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means the werewolf inside you is... stronger.”

“Great!” Dean crossed his arms, shaking his head.

Castiel frowned. “I’ll find more information.”

Sam finally looked up. “Wait, what about tonight? What are we supposed to do?”

“Tonight is not a full moon. Everything should be fine.” And Castiel disappeared before either of the brothers could protest.

“Yeah, that’s what you thought last night, too...” Dean sighed and turned to Sam. “I guess we should hit the research, too.”

Sam nodded to him, pulling out his laptop from his duffel bag and heading to the table.

\--

The night started calm, both Winchesters going to bed after long hours of research on werewolves. Unfortunately, they hadn’t found anything new, which made them go to sleep a little disappointed. After almost two hours of dark and quiet, Dean started to stir in his bed, muscles pulling and stretching. His teeth grew sharper, his nails grew longer and thicker. He opened his eyes, now bright yellow, and rose from his bed quietly growling. His gaze fell on Sam, still fast asleep in the other bed. Dean slowly crawled to him, climbing on the bed and straddled Sam. The younger Winchester opened his eyes, the colour matching Dean’s, and pushed him off, baring his teeth at him with a wild growl. Dean jumped back on Sam, clawing at his chest. The younger brother retaliated with a round of biting. They fought enough for both of them to be covered in scratches and bite marks, bleeding from everywhere. They were still at each other’s throats when Castiel appeared in the room, standing beside them, and grabbed them both by the neck, pulling them apart before they even realised he was there. Both werewolves started thrashing, slashing and biting at Castiel with fury. The angel bent down on his knees, swallowing the hits.

When the sun finally came up, both werewolves were fast asleep by Castiel’s side. The angel slowly let go of his grip on their necks. He had stopped healing a few hours ago, wounds open and bleeding to the ground. He tried to stay awake despite his vision been blurry with exhaustion and blood loss. The Winchesters woke up not long after. Castiel was coughing blood, eyes barely open, threatening to faint.

“Cas!?” Both Winchesters grabbed the angel and held him steady. Their own wounds had already started to heal, but they were still covered in blood, like the whole room.

“You both... you transformed and...” Castiel tried to explain what happened, knowing the Winchesters would want some answers, but it was mostly coming out as pants and coughs and chokes. “Fighting...”

The boys held him by the shoulders and brought him to one of the beds to lay him down. Castiel’s arms kept bleeding on the bed sheets, his eyes shut tight and clenching his teeth in pain. Dean’s eyes were wide with panic. “Why isn’t he healing!?”

Sam grabbed his shoulder to try and calm him. “I don’t know, Dean. I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

Dean nodded as Sam went to the bathroom. The older hunter sat on the bed beside the now unconscious angel. Sam came back with the kit and sat on the other side of the bed, already going through the kit for some bandages.

They both patched Castiel’s wounds before looking at their own, now already almost all healed. They stayed at the motel, watching the angel sleep through most of the day. Before the end of the afternoon, Castiel finally woke up, slowly sitting up on the bed, looking at the bandages, then at the Winchesters sitting at the table. They both pulled their noses out of the laptop and books and turned to the angel with concerned looks.

“How you doing, man?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked between the two of them and at his bandages. “I’m fine.”

“Here.” Sam got up and went to the bed to sit beside Cas, slowly taking off the bandages. “I guess you don’t need those anymore.” After noticing Castiel’s wounds’ disappearance.

Dean sighed in relief at the sight. “Got your mojo back?” Castiel simply nodded at him. “Mind telling us what the hell happened?”

The angel looked down and away with a frown. “You transformed and attacked each other. I had to keep you apart so you wouldn’t hurt yourselves.”

“Great!” Dean got up, trying not to scream. “How come we even transformed? It wasn’t even a full moon!”

Castiel looked up at him. “Sam has been bitten by an old and powerful werewolf, which makes him a high-ranking werewolf himself, and by bond, it makes you high rank too. The werewolf created inside of you is powerful enough to manifest regardless of the moon cycle.”

“So this is it now? That’s our life? Me and Sam turning every night, biting at each other’s throats with you in the middle taking the blows?”

Sam shook his head and sighed at his brother. “Dean… We’ll find a way...”

“I’ll continue to search for more information-”

“That’s not helping, Cas!” Dean was now shouting, clenching his fists. Castiel turned and looked away.

Sam sighed again and got up. “Alright, that’s enough.” He walked to a duffel bag and picked up Dean’s gun. He turned back to Dean and placed the gun in his hand, holding his arms up. Dean looked at the gun in his hand, then up at his brother. “Go ahead! It’s all my fault in the first place right? I’m the one who got bitten, and then I bit you too! There’s no way out of this, and we’re not gonna live as monsters! So go ahead! Shoot me! It’s over!”

Dean shook his head, lowering the gun. “I’m not gonna shoot you, Sammy!”

“Why not? We knew it was gonna happen one day, Dean. Better end it now before we hurt anyone!”

“Dammit, Sam! Even if I wanted to, you really think I could just shoot you!? I wouldn’t even do it when you turned! Hell, I didn’t even when you bit me!” He looked away around the room before staring back at Sam. “You know what, fine.” He held the gun up to Sam. “Go ahead. You want us to die, fine. You do it. You start by putting a bullet through my head. Then ask Cas to kill you, or whatever.”

Sam’s eyes widened as Castiel stood up, grabbed the gun from Dean’s hand and broke it in two, tossing the pieces to the floor and turning his back to both Winchesters. “I will go look for more information. In the meantime, I think you should both stay at Bobby Singer’s house.”

Dean frowned. “Why? So we can infect him, too? Great. We’ll be the happy werewolf-hunter family.”

Castiel turned back to them with his eyes squinted. “So you can stay locked safely in the panic room while Bobby and I look for a solution to your problem without having you killing each other.”

Dean and Sam sighed, looking at each other and nodded. A moment later they all found themselves standing in Bobby’s living room.

The old man blinked at them in surprise. “Sam? Dean?”

After a couple hours of explaining, and getting yelled at, they finally sat down with a glass of whiskey. Bobby kept shaking his head in disbelief, drinking down his liquor. “So what now? I stock up on chewy bones and teach you how to fetch and roll over?”

Both Winchesters frowned at him. Dean took another sip of his drink and sighed. “We’ll find a way-”

“Really? Cause I know how to kill a werewolf, silver bullets and decapitation. But how to cure it? I never heard a that in my life!” Bobby shook his head, drinking down the rest of his glass of whiskey and got up. “Alright well, for now we’ll set you up in the panic room. At least you won’t be able to hurt anyone there.”

Sam cleared his throat and waved between himself and Dean. “What about each other? Cas said we kept fighting.”

Bobby shrugged. “Well I can chain you both to a wall. Can’t guarantee you won’t break free once transformed, though. Probably best if you’d keep your angel watchin’ over you.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas is busy. He can’t just babysit us all the time. We’ll be fine without him. I mean, werewolves heal, right? What’s the worst we can do to each other?” He tried to smile, cocky.

Sam glared at him and Bobby replied, “You mean besides ripping each other’s hearts out? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you’ll boogie dance,” with all the sarcasm he could manage. Dean only rolled his eyes back at them and emptied his glass of alcohol.

“Can’t you keep an eye on us?” Dean said to Bobby.

“Don’t be stupid, kid. I need my beauty rest, too. And how am I gonna stop you anyway? Kill you?” He replied with a snort.

Sam tried to think about it. “What about a tranquilizer?”

The old man shook his head. “Won’t work. Werewolves are too powerful for any of that stuff. It won’t do jack squat.”

Short on options, they agreed to call Castiel once the time came. They went down to the panic room with chains, handcuffs and another cot. Bobby and the angel helped tying up each Winchester to one wall leaving Sam to a side and Dean to the opposite. Castiel made sure the chains were as secure as they could be, with still enough slack for the brothers to be able to lay down on their cots to sleep.

Bobby left them for his own bed, and Castiel stayed at the door, standing still, eyes on the wall between the two brothers who were half asleep already. The night stayed quiet for a while till both werewolves rose from their cots, growling and pulling at the chains. Castiel shifted his gaze between the two of them, ready to move if need be. But the werewolves kept growling and pulling at the chains, looking at each other and at the angel. After a few hours, they finally laid down again and fell back asleep.

In the morning, Bobby came open the door. Both Winchesters rose hungry, but surprisingly well rested. Castiel took another look at the chains and confirmed their efficiency, satisfied.

They repeated the same process over the next few days. Some nights, they didn’t even transform at all. During the day, they did research. Bobby and the boys looked through all the books they could find while Castiel looked… everywhere. So far, the only thing they found out was that they might have a chance to learn to control it.

“Control it?” Dean frowned at the angel, skeptical. “We can’t even remember it.”

Castiel looked down with a sigh. “It… takes time. I can teach you-”

“Teach us!?” Dean shook his head. “Dude, we’re looking for a way to get rid of the curse, not live with it!”

“Dean, it might be the only thing we can do.” Sam said with a soft voice, looking at his brother with sad eyes. “I’m not happy about it either, but…”

Bobby sighed heavily, closing a book to make noise. “We’re runnin out of options here, boys. I hate to say this, but… I don’t think we have a choice.”

“I can teach you both to control it, both the transformation and the werewolf. It’ll still be there inside you, but at least you won’t be dangerous anymore.”

“And it doesn’t mean we can’t keep looking for another solution!” Sam replied, trying to sound positive. Bobby nodded and all three looked at Dean waiting for some sort of agreement.

Dean moaned and sighed. “Alright,” he said, clearly not happy with this plan. “So how do we do this?”

\--

When the night came again, they did like every other night, both Winchesters handcuffed to the walls of the panic room. Castiel explained to them how they needed to concentrate on their inner thoughts and desires to control the werewolves. How the wolf was a representation of their impulses. They needed to focus on their subconscious and concentrate on it to keep the werewolf out. Both Winchesters argued a moment before finally setting up and falling asleep. Castiel stayed in the room, quiet and silent, till he was called back to heaven. He hesitated a moment, looking at both hunters on their cots, peacefully asleep. They had been calm the last few nights and so he thought leaving for a few hours shouldn’t have any consequences. He would be back before morning.

Yet the angel hadn’t left for more than five minutes before Dean rose, growling, completely transformed. He pulled at his chains, testing the tension, while looking around the room. Without the angel keeping guard, his eyes stopped on his little brother, still fast asleep on the other side of the room. He gave another pull at the chains, licking his lips, before turning around, grabbing the chains with both hands and ripping them off the wall. He jumped to the ground on all fours, slowly making his way to the other cot. Dean climbed on the cot, straddling Sam under him, and raised his hands to his brother’s neck, strangling the boy’s throat till Sam woke up coughing and choking on his breath. He tried to call Dean’s name, eyes wide with terror, but the werewolf only gripped tighter, leaning down on Sam till his face was less than an inch over his, the rest of his body flat to Sam’s. The younger brother could feel Dean’s erection pressing on him as the air left his lungs, his head started to spin and then he blacked out.

Dean was suddenly pushed and flipped over, letting go of Sam’s throat as the younger werewolf, now also fully transformed, crawled over him, pinning him down on the small cot. Dean growled, baring his teeth, and struggled for dominance but Sam gripped his arms by the wrist and flipped him on his stomach, tying him up in the back with his own chains. Dean scolded, fighting off the chains and kicking at the bed beneath him. Sam gripped him by the throat nailing his brother’s face in the cot so he wouldn’t scream. He leaned down and bit his nape till blood flowed into his mouth. Dean groaned at the pain but seemed to had given up on resisting Sam. The younger brother licked the blood on his lips and slid his free hand under Dean’s waist and down in his boxers. The older Winchester let out a moan when Sam finally wrapped his fingers around Dean’s almost fully hard dick. Dean bent his knees to push back and forth into Sam’s grip and growing erection. The younger werewolf started panting after a moment and let go of Dean’s cock to push both of their boxers down. The older hunter growled when Sam forced a finger inside him. The rawness made it painful for Dean and hard for Sam to move his finger inside his brother’s ass. He added a second one but Dean kept clenching around them, unable to relax under the pain. Sam gave up, pulling his fingers out, and gripped Dean by the waist, holding him tight before pushing inside him with a groan. He held his older brother’s head in the cot, muffling his scream in the mattress. Dean pulled at the chains around his wrist again, trying to get away from Sam but the other werewolf held him tight, pounding into him with aggression, groaning with each thrust.

After a few strokes, Dean started pushing back on Sam, getting him deeper with every hit. The taller werewolf moved his hand from Dean’s hips back under him to his cock. He wrapped his fingers around the length and slid his thumb on the head to smear it with pre-come. He then started pumping Dean, synchronizing with his thrusts till they were both panting hard, getting closer to the edge.

Dean was the first to break, shooting come all over his stomach and Sam’s hand with a low growl. His hole clenched around Sam’s dick that was slowly starting to swell at the base while shooting a spray of come inside Dean. Sam kept thrusting, milking his way through his orgasm as his knot completely grew inside Dean, locking them together.

Sam finally let go of his brother’s throat, leaving a nice red hand print around it, and collapsed on Dean with a groan. They both fell asleep in a moment, Dean’s come drying between him and the mattress, his arms still chained behind his back and Sam laying heavily over him.

\--

Castiel reappeared in the panic room later. His gaze passed over the empty cot on one side of the room and moved to the other side where both hunters were fast asleep on the same cot. Sam was still chained to the wall, his brother’s back to his chest and his arms wrapped around the older man’s waist. Castiel squinted his eyes and realised both men had their boxers down to their knees. He swallowed and tried to look away, wondering if he should wake them up or not. He waited by the door, standing still, till the sun came up.

Dean was the first to stir awake, wincing in pain. He tried to pull away but Sam’s grip around his waist was too tight. He tried to turn around to look behind him, but the pain just made him hiss again and he screamed, struggling with the chains still around his wrists. “Sam!?”

The younger Winchester finally opened his eyes, yawning and wincing in discomfort. “Dean? What the-”

“Get off me!” Dean screamed back at his brother who finally pushed himself off, making Dean scream in pain again. “Dammit, Sam!” He rolled his face into the mattress, clenching at his ass.

Sam backed up into the wall, pulling his boxers up with wide, horrified eyes. The angel walked to them and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, making all the pain vanish. He then waved his hand, freeing Sam from the handcuffs and Dean from the chains. The older Winchester rolled off the bed, pulling his boxers back up and pointing between Sam and Cas, looking terrified. “What the hell was that!? What the hell happened!?” He stared at Castiel, waiting for answers.

The angel took a deep breath, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I only left for an hour. When I came back, you were… as you just woke up.”

Dean kept interrupting with “What do you mean you don’t know!?” and “What do you mean you left!?” Castiel kept avoiding his gaze while Sam slowly stood off the cot. “Dammit, Cas! Really!? How long did you just stand there, watching us sleep like that!?”

Sam sighed and took a step toward Dean. “Dean, calm down-”

“Calm down!?” Dean flinched, stepping back from Sam. “You had your DICK. Up my ASS.”

“Hey, stop acting like this is all my fault! You were in MY bed!” Sam pointed out.

“I’m not accusing you! I’m accusing him!” Dean pointed to Cas. “You gotta have some kind of explanation, so start talking!”

The angel looked between them a moment before taking another deep breath. “The werewolves are…” He paused, thinking of the right words to say. “Some kind of manifestation of your subconscious. It acts on your suppressed desires, hidden thoughts.” He looked away, frowning as he kept talking. “Perhaps, you and Sam have some… unspoken feelings-”

“OK!” Dean shouted. “I’ve heard enough.” He backed away, heading to the door. “I’m gonna go… take a shower. And rip my skin off,” he added as he walked out.

Sam let out a deep sigh, shaking his head and looking at the angel with sad eyes. “Sorry about that, Cas…”

Castiel’s head snapped to Sam’s face and he frowned. “I’m the one who should apologize. I never should have left.”

“No, I… I mean, me and Dean…” Sam said with a sigh and looked away. “You probably didn’t wanna see that…” He shook his head. “I can’t believe this happened.”

The angel had his usual confused look with his head slightly tilted to the right. “Do you regret it?”

The hunter flinched with surprise and frowned. “What? Of course! I mean, I know it wasn’t my fault, but I never asked for this to happen!” He grabbed the angel’s wrist and pulled him closer. “You know I would never do that you, Cas.” Bright blue eyes stared back at him. Sam sighed and looked away. “I know how you feel about Dean.”

Castiel’s hand reached up for Sam’s cheek, turning the man’s face to look at him again. “And you know he’s not the only one I care about. You know I feel the same way about you.” He said softly.

Sam felt the angel leaning closer. He chuckled nervously. “Hey, I thought you and me were over, Cas.”

The shorter man swallowed and looked away, hand falling back to his side. “My apologies.”

The hunter let go of Castiel's wrist and raised his hand to the angel’s neck, grabbing him from the back and sliding his fingers in his hair. He tilted Cas's head up and leaned down till their lips met. Castiel grabbed the hem of Sam’s shirt and kissed him back softly. Sam moaned and smiled through the kiss. “I’ve missed this.” He said against the angel’s lips. Cas faintly nodded and pulled him closer again, sliding their lips together and slowly opening to deepen the kiss. Sam welcomed the invitation, licking Cas's bottom lip and pushing his tongue inside the angel’s mouth. Castiel gripped the hunter’s hips, holding him tight, while Sam kept his hand in the angel’s hair, gripping slightly. They kept kissing and moaning in each other’s mouth till they broke the kiss, both out of breath, lips red and swollen. Castiel leaned up to reach Sam’s lips again when they heard the door of the room creak. Both their head turned to it and flinched at the sight of Dean, standing still in the doorway, agape and eyes wide on them.

Castiel was the one who spoke, breathing out Dean’s name, but before he could take a step forward, the older hunter turned around and walked away. The angel froze, confused and worried.

“Dean, wait! I-I can explain! Shit.” Sam shouted to his brother, going after him and leaving the angel behind, staring at the door with his usual frown.

Dean walked back upstairs and out the house, slamming the door behind him. Sam almost took the door in his face, being only a few steps behind Dean. He followed him outside anyway, still calling his name. “At least let me explain!”

“Explain what!?” Dean shouted back finally stopping with his back to Sam. “I just- go away and leave me alone!” He walked away again.

This time Sam sighed and turned, walking back inside.

Dean went to his car and hit the roof with his fist, taking deep breaths. He couldn’t believe what he just saw. His brother and his angel, together and kissing like it was all they ever wanted. His brother’s tongue deep inside Cas's mouth, lashing and licking at the angel’s red and swollen lips. Both moaning and breathing in each other’s mouths, grabbing each other by the neck and waist, pulling each other closer, grinding against each other.

Dean skipped a breath, flushed, his dick pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans. He wasn’t mad at his brother, or his angel, he was fucking turned on. The hunter took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle, sliding into the driver’s seat. He shut the door and took another deep breath, sinking in the seat, trying to calm down. He shut his eyes, seeing Sam and Cas making out again, arms wrapped around each other, mouths sliding and kissing, tongues licking, teeth biting lips, breath panting, bodies pressing. Dean reopened his eyes, now panting. He could feel his dick throbbing in his pants, pressed and confined. He pushed his head back in the seat with a hiss and finally stumbled with his belt and zipper till he pushed a hand inside his pants and boxers, reaching for his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it with a deep sigh and dragged it out till the zipper scratched his balls. He pressed his thumb in the slit at the head, letting out a drop of pre-come with a groan. He smeared it down and started stroking, eyes closed again, rewatching the scene with his brother and his angel kissing. He moaned as his hand moved faster, pumping his dick till he started seeing Sam and Cas getting clothes off, both flushed and hard, kissing and grinding against each other. Dean moaned louder, flushed red himself and panting, pre-come leaking and spreading on his hand and dick.

\--

Castiel was standing in the living room, looking at the floor. Sam walked to him and pressed a hand to the angel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cas. Just give him a moment to cool down, I guess. It’ll be fine, I…” Sam trailed. The angel looked up to him. Sam looked at the door and twitched.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked with a frown.

“I… I don’t know… I’m not sure.” Sam replied, eyes glued on the door. He twitched again and started sniffing. “Something… I can smell…” He started walking towards the door, still smelling. Castiel stalked behind him, trying to smell it too.

“I’m not smelling anything. It must be your werewolf abilities revealing themselves.”

Sam stopped and turned to him with wide eyes and a panicked look. “Oh. That’s not good, is it?”

“This is a good thing. You are gaining control of your new powers,” the angel explained, but Sam was moving again, now outside the house, following his nose. Castiel kept following him a few steps behind. “What do you smell?”

“I don’t know…” The hunter walked around Bobby’s salvage, smelling around with a frown. “It’s sweet…” His steps got a little faster, more determined. “Strong…”

Castiel kept his eyes on him, realizing a second later when Sam dashed to the Impala the moment it came in sight. The hunter almost pulled the door off, now fully transformed into a werewolf even in daylight. the angel reacted just in time, appearing between Sam and the door to push him away. The door still flew open, revealing Dean, flushed and panting with his dick hard and leaking in his hand. “What the-!?” Dean groaned by surprise.

Sam growled, struggling against Castiel to reach for Dean, but the angel pushed him another step back. “Do not get near him!” He ordered Sam, and vanished with him. They reappeared in the panic room. The time Sam took to reorient himself, Castiel closed the door and locked him inside. He went back to Dean as the werewolf howled and banged on the door.

When Castiel reappeared beside Dean the hunter had tucked himself back in his pants, but he was still flushed red and panting. “Cas?” Dean said, getting out of the car with a hand on the roof to hold him up. “What’s happening?”

The angel took a deep breath, looking away. “I’m sorry, Dean. I should have told you about Sam and I.”

“W-What… You guys are dating or something?” Dean mumbled out.

Castiel shook his head slowly. “It was awhile ago. I didn’t think there was anything left between him and I. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

The hunter tried to step closer to Castiel, leaning forward but keeping his grip on the car, and winced. “Cas! W-What… What’s happening to me?” He asked between breaths, shivering and sweating.

The angel looked at him with a concerned look. He raised his hand to the hunter’s cheek, stroking gently up to his forehead, studying Dean with a frown. Dean leaned onto the touch, burning with heat. “You’re going through heat.” Cas said softly and looked away, letting his hand fall back to his side. “This is what Sam could smell. It explains why he couldn’t resist his transformation.” They could both still hear the banging and howling coming from the panic room. Dean stepped closer again, reaching for Castiel's hand but slid it around the angel’s waist instead, pulling him closer till their chests and their foreheads touched. He looked into Cas's deep blue eyes, panting on his lips, barely a breath away. The angel stood still, staring back in those bright green eyes. “Dean…” He breathed out.

“Cas.” Dean tilted his head to kiss Castiel, but the angel leaned backward.

“We shouldn’t do this,” he whispered, trying to get away from Dean.

The hunter frowned. “Cause of Sam?” He asked, keeping Cas close by the hand around his waist. He rose his other hand to Castiel's cheek, holding him still.

“No,” the angel whispered back.

“Why not then?” Dean said, his lips almost on Cas, his breath in a low pant. “I want you.”

Castiel frowned slightly, still resisting Dean. “This isn’t you, Dean.”

“The hell are you talking about?” The hunter breathed out, leaning forward but the angel backed away again.

“You’re under the heat’s influence.” Cas said in a low voice, softly breathing with Dean. “It’s a little like when you transform. You… you lose control… all sense of logic…” He started panting slowly, falling in Dean’s rhythm.

Dean tried to kiss him again. “Screw logic. Just fuck me already,” he said with his lips a breath away from the angel.

Castiel flinched and swallowed his breath. “Dean… This… This isn’t how it should happen.” Cas finally turned his head, looking away.

Dean paused, his forehead still leaning on Castiel's head. “You mean me and you?” He whispered in Cas's ear, making the angel shiver. Castiel nodded gently. “Why? You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you? How we’d get together.” Dean grabbed Cas by the chin and turned the angel's head to face him again. “Our first kiss.” He pulled Cas closer, pressing against him and breathing on his lips. “Our first fuck.”

The angel frowned and shook his head. “No. Not like this.”

“No? How then? How do you want it to happen?”

Castiel’s expression went sad, his gaze dropping down to the floor. “I’m sorry, Dean.” He sighed and vanished.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Cas?” He turned and looked around. “Castiel!!” He screamed and growled, but the angel was gone.

Dean was furious, he banged on the door with his fist, grunting and swearing as his teeth grew sharper. He looked at his hand, his nails growing into claws, and sweared again. He shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on stopping the transformation, till he heard it again and froze.

The noises coming from the panic room.

Sam.

Dean’s eyes turned yellow and he grinned wide of sharp teeth. He didn’t need Castiel after all. He had a strong and willing dominating werewolf ready and waiting for him already. His eyes flashed as he thought about the angel again, maybe he could lure him back with blackmail. “Cas…” he tried to speak, leaning on the wall. “If you don’t come back right now, I’m gonna go down stairs and let Sam fuck me,” he mumbled out. As if he heard him, Sam howled again, making Dean shiver, his eyes flashing between green and yellow again. “Cas… please…” he muttered between breaths. “It’s still me… I want you…” he panted, trying to stay focused on Cas, trying to stop his transformation. But the angel didn’t show up, and Sam growled and banged again.

Dean’s eyes went completely yellow, and he headed back inside and down to the panic room.

Castiel was waiting, standing by the door with his arms crossed. “What are you doing Dean?” He frowned at the sight of the werewolf.

Dean grinned wider and licked his lips, walking closer to the angel. “Decided to show up after all?” He said, a hand coming around Cas's waist and pulling him closer.

The angel stood still, letting Dean grab and pull him, only staring back with his usual frown. “You’re not even in human form anymore.” There was no accusation in his voice, only disappointment.

Dean leaned back and looked at Cas in the eyes, full of lust, desire and need. “I want you…” he breathed out against the angel’s lips.

Castiel sighed, slightly turning his head away.. “Why? I’m not who you need.”

The werewolf frowned and licked down Cas's neck. “What are you talking about?” He kissed the angel’s neck.

“You’re in heat, you need another werewolf, not an angel.” Castiel closed his eyes and started panting.

“So?” Dean said before biting down Cas's neck.

Castiel winced a little. “You need Sam, not me.”

Dean frowned, letting go of the angel’s neck. Sam banged on the door again, making both the angel and Dean flinch. The older Winchester groaned, struggling to change back again. “Cas…” he panted out in the angel’s neck, hands gripping at the trenchcoat, shaking like a leaf.

Cas grabbed Dean’s head to look at him. The hunter was trembling, red and sweating with heat, his breathing short and quick. Castiel stroked his hair back. Dean was in pain now, the heat was too strong, it had to be taken care of and quickly. “Dean… Are you sure about this?” The angel said softly.

Dean’s eyes flashed green as he nodded slowly, panting against Castiel’s lips. “Please…” he mumbled out before Castiel tilted his head and finally crushed his lips on Dean’s in a deep kiss. Dean moaned, gripping the angel’s coat till his knuckles turned white, kissing back eagerly, his mouth open and pliant to Cas's lips and tongue. The angel wrapped his arm around the hunter’s waist, pulling him closer till their chests were flat against each other. Castiel pushed his knee between Dean’s thighs and pushed him till his back hit the wall. He could feel Dean’s hard cock pressing on his stomach and his jeans wet by the heat. The hunter gasped at the touch, grinding his hips into Cas for more. “Cas… please…” He started begging, pulling at the angel’s clothes, peeling them off. He tilted his head, sinking his teeth in Castiel's neck, biting and sucking at the flesh.

The angel moaned, pushing Dean harder on the wall. He gripped the hunter’s hips, digging his nails into the skin. “Dean…” He groaned as the hunter bit down his neck harder, pushing back into him. Cas pulled at Dean’s belt and pants, easing them down to Dean’s knees.

Dean gasped at the cold air hitting his hard dick, already wet with pre-come and slick leaking on his thighs. “Cas…” He mumbled, his arms tight around Castiel’s shoulders, and lifted himself in the angel’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Fuck... please… Need this so bad…” He said in Cas's ear, his voice low and rough.

The angel held him tighter between him and the wall, pressing his crotch to Dean’s. He fumbled with his own belt and the zipper of his pants, finally pulling his cock out and pressing it to Dean’s entrance. The hunter gasped again and groaned, trying to push down on Cas, hurrying him for more. Castiel moaned, moving his hips up into Dean till he slowly breached the rim of tight muscles around Dean’s hole, his dick sliding in with ease with all the slick from the hunter’s heat. He pulled Dean on him further till he was completely seated inside him. Dean let out a low growl before he started rolling his hips, grinding on the angel for more friction, the heat driving him crazy. He felt so light headed, almost like he would faint.

Castiel pushed and thrusted into him, slowly at first, moving till his thrust fell into a rhythm with their breathing. His pace quicken, his thrust getting harder as lust and desire and everything he felt for Dean built up low in his stomach, ready to explode. He gripped Dean’s thighs, his nails digging in the hunter’s flesh as he got closer to the edge. He leaned and trapped Dean’s lips with his, kissing and licking through his mouth.

“Sammy…” Dean moaned through the kiss, dizzy with the rush of pleasure. Castiel frowned and pulled back, breaking the kiss. Dean breathed heavily on his lips till he realized the angel was staring at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked in a low voice.

“You called out Sam’s name.” Castiel said between breaths, his voice and expression flat from any other emotion than lust.

Dean’s eyes went wide, staring at the angel for a moment before answering. “No I didn’t.” He said quickly, leaning to kiss Cas again, grinding back into him as if nothing happened.

“Dean, it’s alright.” The angel pulled back in a quick breath, leaning his forehead to Dean’s and searching into his eyes.

The hunter pulled back, banging his head in the wall behind him, and almost started screaming at Castiel. “No! It’s not Cas! Shit. He… He’s my little brother…” He said, pulling his gaze away from the angel with a sigh. “I can’t do this…”

Castiel grabbed Dean by the chin and forced him to look up to him. “Dean. I know this is hard for you, but you need to accept this. You need to accept your feelings for Sam.” He said calmly against Dean’s panting breaths.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning into Cas. “But… I want you…” He whispered.

The angel leaned and grabbed a kiss from the hunter again. “I know. And I want you too. One doesn’t prohibit the other.” He grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled out of him with a moan while Dean protested with a grunt, clinging to Castiel's shirt. The angel untangled Dean’s legs around his waist and let his feet fall back on the ground. Dean leaned against him, looking at him with pleading eyes. “I’m not what you need right now.” Castiel said softly against Dean’s lips.

“I don’t care about what I need, Cas. I just want you.” Dean replied, leaning to get another kiss from Cas. He could feel the slick running down his thighs again, hot and wet, his hard and leaking dick throbbing between his legs. He breathed heavily on the angel's lips, shivering with desires and needs. “Please…” He begged.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, taking another kiss from Dean and letting their foreheads rest against each other. “You need Sam for the heat to stop.” He said.

Dean swallowed. “But…” He shut his eyes and opened them again, the heat making it harder and harder to concentrate on anything else than wanting a knot. “What about you?” He breathed out between heavy pants.

Castiel grabbed his face between his hands, looking deep into Dean’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.” He muttered with another kiss.

Dean leaned into the kiss, chasing the angel's lips for more. He nodded slowly after Cas broke the kiss. “Okay.” He said, softly and still unsure. “I don’t think Sam really wants this, though. He’s all wolfed out…” He mumbled with a pout.

The angel slowly let go of him, stepping backwards. “I’ll take care of this. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He said, a hand on Dean’s chest to keep him from leaning to him again. Dean nodded slowly before Cas vanished.

\--

Sam thrashed at the door, running his long claws on the metal, making it screech. He howled and roared for almost twenty minutes before the smell finally faded enough for him to calm down. The door being completely sealed from the outside, blocking the smell of Dean’s heat even when he came downstairs, barely a few meters away from Sam.

When Castiel appeared in the room behind him, Sam turned to the angel and growled, the smell of Dean filling the room. It was coming from Cas obviously, and Sam couldn’t resist the urge to launch at him, all claws and fangs. the angel easily dodged him by vanishing and reappearing behind Sam. When the werewolf turned to attack him again, Castiel held out his arm and grappled Sam, holding his arms tightly around him.

“Sam. It’s just me. You need to calm down.” The angel told him. Sam kept struggling, the scent of Dean too strong to resist the werewolf’s urges. “Dean needs you, Sam, but you have to calm down and control the werewolf first.” Slowly, Sam stopped struggling against Castiel, still panting and growling. the angel could see how hard he was under his pants, he knew the stench of Dean on him wasn’t helping Sam to relax, but it was nothing compared to Dean himself. If he was going to let them get together, he didn’t want to risk either of them transforming into a werewolf.

The hunter started calming down, transforming back into his human form. “Cas…” Sam whined between groans. Castiel realized the hunter was slowly grinding back into him, his dick still hard, rubbing against the fabric of his pants. Cas couldn’t help a moan escape from his lips and Sam turned around in his arms, now facing him. He crashed his lips onto the angel’s in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel to pull him closer. Cas moaned into Sam’s mouth, grinding back into the hunter’s touch till Sam broke the kiss and started licking down Cas's throat, taking in the taste. “Cas… You smell… and taste… so fucking good…” He said between long licks.

Castiel slid his hands on the hunter’s shoulders and slowly pushed him off of him. “It’s Dean’s… He’s in heat and he needs you.” He said, looking into Sam’s eyes. He saw the hunter flinch back and stop breathing, his heart racing in his chest. Castiel frowned, sliding a hand on Sam’s cheek. “Sam, it’s alright. He wants this too.” He said softly.

Sam turned his head away. “Are you sure? I mean… he never… before.” He said, hesitantly.

The angel smiled softly. “I know this is a strange situation for you two to discover your feelings for one another-”

Sam interrupted him with a low laugh. “Cas, I’ve… I’ve had these feelings for Dean since… well, since forever.” He said, looking up to the angel again as Cas let his hands slid down to his side, looking back at Sam with a head tilt. “I always knew my feelings for him, I just…” He shrugged as he continued. “I raped him… I don’t think I can ever look him in the eyes again…” He looked down at his feet.

Castiel grabbed his chin and rose his head to look him in the eyes again. “It was the werewolf, not you. Dean knows you wouldn’t do that.”

Sam interrupted him again with a short snort. “You said it yourself, the werewolves are just a manifestation of our inner desires, or whatever.” He said with a frown.

“The werewolf doesn’t know the difference between consent and rape. You lost control, it wasn’t your fault.” The angel answered back.

Sam sighed, looking down at Castiel's lips, and licked his own. “What if I lose control again?” He whispered.

“I will be there. I will always be there for you, Sam Winchester.” Castiel told him back, leaning to kiss him softly.

The hunter kissed him back with a smile in between. “I missed that… being with you…” He whispered through the kiss before pulling back with a low breath. “But what about Dean? I know how much you two want to be together…” He said, his eyes in the angel’s deep blue ones.

Castiel frowned a little. “I fail to understand why you both seem to think one is restricting the other.” He said as Sam blinked back at him with confusion. Castiel simply leaned to him again, a hand on the hunter’s cheek to hold him still as he kissed him deeply. Sam moaned through the kiss, licking and nibbling back at Cas's lips eagerly. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, but Castiel pushed him back gently. “Dean…” He muttered against Sam’s lips. “You… you need to take care of Dean’s heat…” Sam nodded, leaning for another kiss. The angel kissed him again before they both pulled back.

Sam let his hands slid down Castiel's arms to his hands and tangled their fingers together. He leaned his forehead against his, breathing slowly against his lips. “You’re staying with us, right?” He mumbled out and Castiel nodded. “Okay…” Sam said before stepping away from the angel and walking to the door. He stopped a few feet from it and turned to Castiel. “You’re sure we should be doing this?” He asked hesitantly. Castiel nodded again, walking to the door, and opened it.

Dean was leaning against the door frame, blushing scarlet red and panting heavily. He was barely standing vertical, his knees shaking, all clothes discarded, and his hand gripped tightly around his hard leaking dick. He was wet with sweat and slick dripping on his thighs. He let his head roll to stare at Cas. “Please tell me one of you is gonna fuck me now…” He managed through panting breaths.

Castiel wrapped an arm around the hunter’s waist and hoisted him up inside the room, closing the door behind him. Dean shivered at the touch, the warmth of the angel sent directly to his dick, and he moaned before taking a deep breath and Sam’s scent with it.

In the meantime, the moment the door opened, all Sam could smell was Dean’s heat again. It was like some perfume had been directly sprayed to his face, and all he could do to control himself and not transform and jump Dean right there was to stop breathing. He bit his lips, shut his eyes and buried his face in his arms. “Cas!” He growled, trying desperately to keep his werewolf form away.

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean was leaping to his brother. “Sammy!” He breathed out, reaching for Sam, sliding his hands in the taller hunter’s hair and pulling him closer. Sam groaned out a protest but couldn’t resist the pull, too busy fighting his transformation. “Sam… I’m sorry… about earlier…” Dean said in Sam’s hair, kissing his head and arms.

Sam groaned, keeping his face hidden. “Dean… Do you really want this? It’s not… just because of the heat?” He asked hesitantly, the smell of Dean’s heat making him dizzy. He was already hard from the first breath, but now it was getting painful.

Dean slid his hands on Sam’s arms, slowly pulling them away from his face. “Want you Sammy… Want you so much…” He whispered, leaning closer till he was grinding into Sam. “Please Sammy.”

The smell, the touch, Dean breathing and moaning on his lips, Dean’s hard dick poking his thigh. Sam’s eyes flashed yellow, unable to control the werewolf much longer. “Shit, Cas…” He mumbled, hands on Dean’s shoulders, growing nails digging in his flesh.

The angel appeared behind Sam and wrapped an arm around the hunter’s waist, the other coming to rest on his shoulder. “It’s alright Sam, calm down.” He muttered in Sam’s ear.

A shiver ran up Sam’s spine and he loosened his grip on Dean, leaning back into Cas. His eyes flashed between green and yellow again as Dean leaned to kiss him down the neck, moaning a low “Sammy” between kisses. Cas retaliated by brushing his lips on Sam’ ear and nibbling at the lobe. Sam felt himself melting between the both of them, running his hands in Dean’s back to pull him closer, while he turned his head to Cas till their lips met. He kissed Cas softly, the angel’s hands on his hips possibly the only thing keeping him standing. Dean started working on Sam’s belt and pants, keeping his lips and teeth at his brother’s neck and down his chest. Sam groaned through the kiss, sliding his hands down Dean’s back, and gripped one of the hunter’s butt cheek. He let his other hand slip lower and poke at Dean’s asshole.

Dean whimpered at the touch before finally pushing down Sam’s pants, freeing the taller hunter’s hard and leaking dick. Sam gasped, breaking the kiss with Cas who slid his hands in front of Sam and wrapped them both around the hunter’s cock. Dean took the opportunity to crash his lips to his brother’s in a deep and desperate kiss, pushing his ass back onto Sam’s fingers. Sam moaned through the kiss, as Cas stroked him up and down with his fist, and he pushed two fingers inside Dean, getting in easily with the slick still dripping from his hole. Dean moaned back, pushing himself to grind on Sam’s dick. One of the angel's hands moved, wrapping itself around Dean’s dick and started stroking him too. Sam moved his fingers inside Dean and in and out of his hole, leaving Dean a panting mess against him. He kissed his older brother’s lips again then his jaw and neck. Cas leaned over Sam’s shoulder and crashed his lips against Dean’s, letting go of both hunters’ dicks, he grabbed Dean by the waist and hoisted him up till he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Dean groaned through the kiss, both hands pulling at Sam’s hair while he bit through Cas's mouth. Sam’s dick was now sliding under Dean’s, getting really close to his hole, slick leaking down on his cock. The angel held Dean up by the thighs and slid a hand under him to his hole, dragging his fingers in the tick slick and down Sam’s dick.

Sam moaned, trying not to buck his hips and thrust into Dean like an animal. “Cas… please…” He muttered between pants, laying his head back on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel moved his hand to his own pants, pulling at the belt and the zipper till he finally got his dick free from the restraining piece of clothing. His cock throbbed against Sam’s thighs and Cas slid his hand under Dean again, slipping his fingers in the slick till they were nice and wet. Sam couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out of Dean, getting a low groan in disagreement, and pushed his dick at his entrance. Cas moved his hand to Sam’s back, sliding it between the hunter’s cheeks to his hole, and circled the rim, spreading the slick.

The angel used his powers to move them closer to the cot and broke the kiss when Sam stumbled and his knees hit the small bed. Once Sam’s rim was wet enough, Cas slowly pushed a finger inside him. Sam growled, dropping Dean on the bed, spread and open and begging for him. The younger brother leaned down, a hand on Dean’s chest to hold him down, and finally pushed inside him with a low moan. Dean shivered and clawed Sam’s back as he kept pushing till he was completely seated inside him. Cas pulled out of Sam who groaned, and moved his hand to Dean’s hole again, leaking slick out from Sam’s dick deep inside him. Cas covered his fingers with more slick and brought them back to Sam’s hole, pushing two fingers pass the rim. Sam groaned again, and started thrusting inside Dean while the angel pushed his fingers in and out. The moment Cas felt Sam was open enough, he pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock to Sam’s entrance. He pushed inside him slowly, letting Sam adjust before he pushed further and started to move. Sam picked up a pace between his thrusts inside Dean and pushing back on Cas. Dean was panting heavily, starting to feel Sam’s knot slowly growing inside him, the push and pull getting harder.

Castiel still had a hand on Dean’s thigh, his grip getting tighter as pleasure built up. He moved his other hand to Dean’s dick, hard and leaking, feeling neglected between the push and pull of the other two men. The angel wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few pulls before Dean came with a high howl, shooting long stripes of come all over Cas's hand and his own stomach. Sam felt his brother’s hole tighten around his knot and with Cas hitting his prostate with every thrust, he came inside Dean with low growl, his load pulsing with each push from the angel till he was completely empty and crashed on Dean, panting. Cas kept moving in and out of Sam for another few thrusts till he came inside the hunter. He waited for his high to come down before pulling out with a quiet groan and a moan from Sam. He moved him and Dean on the cot and settled down beside them. Sam turned on his back, pulling Dean over him, his cock tied by his knot inside Dean. The older Winchester still had both arms tight around his younger brother’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. They both drifted to sleep with Castiel laying beside them on his side, an arm around Dean’s waist and the other over Sam’s head, playing in his hair.

\--

Dean stirred awake about half an hour later, and winced at Sam’s dick still inside him. “Okay, I don’t think I can get used to that. It’s fucking weird…” He wiggled, trying to get it out.

Castiel rose his head and smiled softly at Dean. “Hello Dean. How are you feeling?” He asked keeping his voice low.

The hunter frowned. “Hard to say when there’s a dick up my ass, Cas.” He replied and turned to look at Sam’s peacefully and still fast asleep face. Dean poked his brother on the chest a few times. “Sammy… Sam, wake up and get out of my ass!” He said, roughly shaking Sam awake. The younger brother yawned, untangling himself to stretch and scratch his eyes. Dean took the opening to get free and sighed in relief, laying back on Sam. “That’s better…” He mumbled. Sam looked down at him with a smile and passed his hand in Dean’s hair, petting him.

Castiel smiled at them, sitting up on the cot, definitely too small to contain three large grown men. “How are you feeling?”

Sam smiled back, looking between Cas and Dean. “Dude… I feel fucking amazing.” He chuckled.

Dean sighed and got up on his elbows to look at Sam and Cas. “Yeah, me too, but… What are we supposed to do now? I mean… What are we… How are we…” He tried.

Sam sighed and let his head fall back in the mattress. “Yeah, about that… Cas and I talked about it.”

Dean flinched. “Oh.” He said, sitting back on the cot, and looked away. “I-I see. It’s ok, I get it. I mean… you guys were together first, right?” He tried to hide his disappointment with a laugh.

The taller hunter frowned and sat up with them. “What? No, Dean-” He sighed and looked down. “What… what do you… think… about me and you?” He said hesitantly.

His older brother rolled his eyes. “That it’s a terrible mistake? That I’m a horrible big brother for feeling this way about you and for even… for what happened already…” He licked his lips, uncomfortable.

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean…” He took a deep breath and grabbed Dean’s face in his hands, looking in his eyes. “Dude, I’ve been… jerking off thinking about you since…” He frowned. “Well probably since I’ve discovered I had a dick.” He chuckled. “Hell I even got off on your thigh a few more mornings than I can remember…” He said softly, letting go of his brother’s face.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know. I did that too.” He said with a smirk of pride and leaned to kiss Sam on the lips, quick and chaste. “You know how I feel about you, Sammy.”

The younger Winchester seemed relieved to hear that and smiled. “I feel the same way, Dean.” He said. “And you feel the same way for Cas too.” He continued, more like a statement than a question.

Dean looked at Cas and blushed, looking away. “Shut up.” He told Sam, hitting him on the shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, dude. Get over it.”

Castiel tilted his head, moving his hand on Dean’s back, up to the base of the hunter’s neck. “Dean…” He muttered. Dean let himself lean into the touch, turning his head to the angel with a defeated sigh. Castiel pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

The older Winchester moaned through the kiss, leaning more into it, while the other stared, caught between both of them. He coughed. “Hum, guys… getting hot here…”

The two others broke the kiss with a heavy breath and turned to Sam. “So… What do we do then? Cause all I see is three options and they all leave someone out…” Dean said.

“I told you before, one doesn’t need to exclude the other.” Castiel repeated.

“Seriously, were you too far gone in heat earlier to realize what was happening?” Sam said back.

Dean frowned at him. “Dude. A threesome for sex is one thing.” He turned to the angel. “Being in love with two people is something else. But being in a three way relationship is whole other level!” He wailed.

Castiel looked at him with his usual head tilt of confusion and Sam sighed. “Why?” They both said in unision.

“What do you mean why!? Someone’s bound to feel left out or jealous at some point!” Dean said, staring at them as if to try and making his point.

Sam frowned. “Do you- Are you jealous of me and Cas?” He asked hesitantly.

Dean looked away and cleared his throat. “N-No…” He mumbled, a blush creeping to his cheeks, and he bit his lip.

Sam snorted and turned to Castiel. He grabbed the angel by the neck and pulled him in a deep kiss. He moaned loudly through the kiss, leaning as much as he could on Cas. Dean stared at them and swallowed hard. Sam made as much noise with their mouths as possible before breaking the kiss. He turned to Dean with a smirk. “Did you felt left out or jealous?” He asked again.

Dean blinked a few times, staring at Cas all out of breath, lips pink and swollen from the kiss. “W-Why did you stop?” He coughed to get his breath back and shook his head. “Huh… Yeah ok, This is such a fucking turn on it’s not even funny…” He chuckled. “But, what about-” He looked at Castiel and stopped mid-sentence. “Yeah, I got the message, you don’t get jealous.” Then turned to Sam. “What about you? You use to be a fucking bitch whenever I got a girlfriend.” He said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, you just made poor choices and I helped you see it.” He grinned back at his brother then shrugged. “Anyway. I don’t know, but I’m not jealous of Cas… I mean… it’s Cas.” He said, looking at the angel with a tender smile. Castiel smiled back at him.

Dean smiled fondly at them and chuckled. “Yeah, I know what you mean… What about me then? You guys already got together before… Wouldn’t you be jealous of me?”

“I don’t think I could be jealous of you even if I tried.” Sam said. “I mean, you’re my brother and I love you more than anything, but I’ve been trying to get you and Cas together since… well a few years now, way before I got with him. Hell, I think I went with him at first to try and get you to react and claim Cas or something.”

“Yet, every time I saw you two together I got so fucking horny, I went to jerk off in the car.” Dean laughed awkwardly, while Cas and Sam gave him each their usual bitch face of ‘I don’t know you.’ Dean cleared his throat. “Alright, well…” He sighed and waved his arms in the air. “Let’s… give it a try?” He concluded.

\--

After the angel mojoed them all clean and clothed again, they went upstairs where Bobby was waiting, sitting in his living room with a very upset expression.

Before Dean could say anything stupid, Sam walked to him with a concerned look. “What’s wrong Bobby?” He asked.

The old man shook his head and threw a file open on his desk. “While you three were busy doin’ I’don’ wanna know what downstairs in my panic room, your new wolf fam’ly’s been playin’ in town.”

“What!?” Sam said with shock as Castiel walked to the desk and looked through the file filled with images and police reports of mutilated corpses, missing hearts and so called animal attacks.

Dean threw up his arms. “Great! Guess it’s time with meet up with the so-called new family then.” He turned away, grabbing his coat and keys. “Come on, let’s go.”

Sam and Cas exchanged a look before turning back to Dean. “Are you sure we should go?” Sam asked. “I mean… what if we transform again? The sun’s gonna set soon.”

The older Winchester stared back at them in disbelief. “I thought we could control it now, right, Cas?”

The angel nodded. “Yes, in theory. But if you come across the werewolf that bit you, or the alpha, they will have dominance over you.” He said.

Dean couldn’t believe this. “Guys! People are dying! We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” He said.

“He’s right Cas… That’s our job.” Sam told the angel.

“And you might as well tag along if you don’t want us to end up that werewolf’s bitches.” Dean outbid with a smirk, and Castiel nodded, following after them out to the car.

\--

They did their usual rounds, the police station, the morgue and the families of some of the victims. They ended up at a bar, the ‘Normand’, where two of the families had said was one of the last places the victims had been to. It was a rather small and dirty local bar.

“Dude, this place reeks…” Dean whispered to Sam as they went to the counter, Castiel following them a few steps behind. They took seats and flashed their badges to the barman. “Hi, I’m special agent Kirk, this is special agent Spock and special agent Sulu. We’d like to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.” He said with a smile. The bartender smiled back at them, while one of the five other people in the bar got up behind them and shut the door, locking it. “Okay…” Both Dean and Sam backed up to the angel as all the people in the bar transformed into their werewolf form and surrounded them.

A girl walked out from the back door, followed by four other werewolves. Dean and Sam recognized her as the alpha they saw before, and one of the four behind her as the one who bit Sam. “Hello, boys.” The alpha said with a head tilt, flashing her teeth in a grin. Castiel stepped in front of both of them in defense mode, pulling out his sword, ready to attack and kill anything that would get too close to his hunters. “I see you brought your pet this time.” She said, not looking the smallest intimidated. “Better keep him on a leash.” She said pointedly to Dean and Sam.

Dean stepped to the angel, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Cas.” He whispered to him.

The alpha grinned a little more. “In fact, you should send him back home, while I get to have a little chat with the two of you alone.” She said, stepping closer.

Castiel frowned but Dean pulled him closer. “Look Cas, we’re good here, we’ll call you later, alright?”

“Dean!” Sam shout, removing Dean’s hand from Castiel's shoulder. “Shut up.” He told him.

The older Winchester bowed his head down at Sam’s order and stepped back behind him. “Okay…” He muttered.

Sam frowned defiantly at the alpha, but she stared back at him and Sam broke, turning to the angel. “Look, man, it’s cool, we’ll take care of this.”

Castiel stared back at him. “You do realize you are under her control right now. She can do whatever she wants with you.” He said, looking between Sam and Dean.

“How about joining us, now boys? Transform with us.” She told them with a smile, holding her arms up to them.

Dean swallowed and bit his lips, staring at Sam, trying to hold back the werewolf inside him. His brother’s breath quicken and he fought the transformation too, looking between Dean and Castiel and the alpha.

The alpha stepped closer again. “Why are you fighting this, boys? You belong with us now.” She licked her lips and waved at one of the werewolves behind her. The other werewolf bent down behind the counter and pulled out what appeared to be a waitress, tied up and gagged. She struggled as the werewolf grabbed her, pulled her and tossed her to the alpha’s feet. “Look.” She told them, grabbing the girl by the hair to pull her head back. “I brought you dinner.” She leaned down, baring her teeth against the girl’s neck who was shaking like a leaf, terrified. “I bet you haven’t taste a human heart yet. But don’t worry, you’ll feel so much better after you do.” She dragged her claw on the girl’s chest, right over her heart, cutting her shirt open. The girl whimpered, tears running down her eyes.

Both Winchesters were growling between pants, drooling, their eyes on the tied up girl like she was a piece of meat. And she was. Dean was the first to give in, eyes flashing yellow as his teeth grew into fangs and his nails into claws. His brain shut down and all he could think about was sinking his fangs into the girl. He took one step before Sam ordered him to stop. The younger Winchester’s eyes were flashing yellow as he struggled to keep himself from transforming. He took a step forward, his brother now standing his ground as ordered, right behind Sam.

Castiel took a step in front of them and laid a hand on each their shoulders. “That’s enough.” And they were standing in the panic room once more. Dean pushed Castiel’s hand away and growled at him, baring his teeth, furious. Sam was still fighting his transformation, both hands holding his head as he groaned, eyes flashing again. “You both need to regain control. Now.” Castiel told them with a firm voice. Sam took a deep breath and slowly calm down. He looked up at Cas with heavy pants and nodded. They both turned to Dean still growling at the angel. “Dean.” Castiel said, reaching a hand out to him. Dean only barked, almost biting it off. Castiel frowned, letting his hand back at his side.

Sam stepped to his brother, ignoring Castiel's worried look. “Dean. Calm down.” He said calmly, holding his hand up to Dean’s cheek. The older Winchester leaned onto the touch, eyes flashing back to green as he shuddered down to his knees, slowly turning back to normal. Sam let out a sigh of relief, stroking Dean’s cheek. “Good boy.” He whispered. Dean was panting softly, looking up to his brother with tired eyes, letting him stroke his cheek in small soothing circles.

“I was afraid this would happen.” The angel said softly with his usual frown. Dean and Sam both turned to him with questioning looks. Castiel took a deep breath as he started to explain. “Dean has taken a submissive position, while you have taken a more dominant one over him. You were literally ordering Dean around, while all he could do was obey.” He kept his gaze moving between the two of them as Dean rose up to his feet and licked his lips to hide his embarrassment.

“Shit…” Sam mumbled, shaking his head and turning to Dean with an apologetic sight. “I’m sorry, Dean…”

Dean looked down under his gaze. “I-It’s ok, Sammy…” He whispered back before shutting his eyes and passing his hand over his face. “Shit! How the hell did that happen, Cas? How do we fix this!?” He looked at the angel with pleading and desperate eyes. It’s not like he chose or wanted to be Sam’s bitch, no way it was staying that way.

Castiel took another deep sigh, looking away. “I would imagine it was the intercourse between the two of you. Sam was the one dominating over you both times. It is common in packs of werewolves to establish dominance hierarchy with intercourse.” He explained.

“But the second time, I was in heat!” Dean said.

“Yes, I suppose it was a following consequence of the first time.”

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head while Sam took his turn to speak. “So… can we fix this?” He asked with a raised eyebrow at the angel.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, it is preferable that we do, it will help Dean get a better control over his werewolf form if he feels more confident and less submissive, the same way you could resist the alpha earlier.” He told Sam.

Dean could see hope. “Alright, awesome! What do we do?” He said with excitement.

The angel turned his gaze to him. “The same way, with intercourse.”

The older hunter rose an eyebrow at him. “Sammy has to fuck me again?” He asked, not sounding totally against the idea.

Castiel frowned. “Not unless you want to be more submissive to him.”

Sam blinked. “So… He has to fuck me then?” He asked Cas with wide eyes. “That is not gonna happen!” He waved his hands defensively in front of him.

Dean nodded. “Oh, ok then.” Then stopped and frowned, turning to Sam. “Why the hell not?”

Sam gave him an incredulous look before Castiel spoke again. “I understand this is not easy for either of you, but if you don’t rebalance this now, it will only get worse, for both of you.”

Sam sighed deeply, defeated. “How are we gonna do this? I mean… I don’t really… feel like I want that.” He mumbled.

Castiel nodded and stepped closer in front of Sam. “Yes, your dominance over Dean won’t let you. But I can help you through it, help you relax and accept this more easily. If you want me to.” He said softly with a slight head tilt. Sam swallowed and nodded, reaching for Cas's hand and tangling their fingers together. Castiel leaned, bringing his other hand to the back of Sam’s head, and pulled him into a sweet kiss. They kissed slowly a moment before Castiel dared his tongue out, licking at Sam’s lips to deepen the kiss. Sam moaned, opening his mouth to Cas, and wrapped his free arm around the angel’s waist to pull him closer.

They broke the kiss as they heard Dean squirm, a step away from them. “Fuck, you guys are hot when you kiss…” He mumbled, staring at them with hungry eyes.

Sam bit his lips, a blush creeping up his cheeks, while Cas rubbed his thumb on his jaw and turned to Dean. “Come here.” He said softly. Dean nodded and walked the step forward to them. Castiel slipped his hand away from Sam’s to grab Dean’s and pulled him into a short soft kiss. After pulling away, he turned to Sam and pulled him to Dean. The older brother wrapped his free arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him in a deep kiss. Cas moved around Sam and started laying kisses down the back of his neck. Sam moaned loudly through the kiss when the angel ran his hand down his back and came to rest at his hips, pulling him flush to his chest. Dean gripped at Cas's hand tighter as he kissed his way into his brother’s mouth, holding him at the waist just over the angel's grip. The older Winchester stepped closer, getting Sam completely flanked between them. Dean groaned, grinding into his brother as he felt his quickly hardening cock in his jeans pushing against Sam’s. The taller man almost cried out loud at the touch, breaking the kiss, as a shiver ran through his back. He was already panting, out of breath from the kiss and eyes blown dark with lust. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, a hand in his hair and the other down his back, and pulled him in another kiss, more desperate. Castiel slid his hand under Sam’s shirt to his stomach and at his belt, quickly unbuckling it and untying his pants. Dean untied his own pants hastily to follow Sam and free his dick, craving the skin to skin touch.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to stand completely naked, hands everywhere on each other, kissing and licking and breathing heavily. Sam was still flanked between his brother and the angel, with two fingers from Cas inside his ass and Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock, pulling and pumping. Sam’s own hand gripping at his brother’s dick, thumbing at the head and spreading pre-come along its shaft. Sam moaned and grinded back and forth between Dean and Cas while they kissed over his shoulder. The angel added another finger inside Sam, moving them around and stretching him and pushing deeper to open him and get him ready for Dean.

After another few thrusts, Cas pulled his fingers out and turned Sam around to face him. He grabbed the back of the hunter’s head and kissed him while Dean pressed against his brother’s back, lining his cock to the stretched open hole. He pushed inside him with a low groan, slowly till he was completely seated. He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, waiting for Sam to adjust to him.

Castiel held Sam close, his arms wrapped around the hunter’s waist. Sam whimpered quietly at the intrusion, a shiver running up his spin and his dick twitching against Cas's. He slowly started grinding back against Dean in small pushes and squeezing his hole around him, making the older hunter groan in his ear. “Shit, Sammy… So good…” Dean muttered in a hot breath.

Sam moaned, bucking his hips back harder against his brother. “Fuck Dean, move!” He ordered and Dean obliged, pushing into Sam.

The younger Winchester moaned louder, holding himself up against Cas as his knees shook, threatening to buckle and let him fall to the ground. He wrapped his arms tighter around the angel’s neck to keep himself up. Castiel kissed his cheek with a smile. “It’s alright. You’re doing good, Sam.” He praised softly. Sam whimpered his name and turned his head to kiss him hot and deep.

Dean gripped his brother’s hips tighter, his nails digging in Sam’s flesh as he thrusted himself harder into the younger hunter. “Yeah… So good Sammy…” He said as he bent over and laid kisses on Sam’s back. Sam arched his back at the touch of Dean’s lips, tilting his head back to him. Cas took the opportunity to kiss his neck, moaning as Sam reached to grab his cock and started stroking it with his fist. Cas groaned as he bucked his hips following Sam’s pace as the hunter started to feel his brother’s dick slowly swell inside him. Dean picked up the pace, growling as his knot grew quickly inside Sam, bringing him close to the edge. “Fuck… so close, Sammy…” He breathed in his brother’s ear, digging his nails in his hipbones. His thrusts quickly lost rhythm before he came with a shout, pulling Sam closer to him. He shuddered through his orgasm, panting in Sam’s neck and holding him tight.

Sam wiggled at Dean now tied inside him as Castiel kept fucking his fist. He moaned, his cock painfully hard and begging for attention on his stomach. Castiel grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him for a kiss as he reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, thumbing the head and spreading pre-come before giving it a few strokes. Sam groaned at the kiss and pulled back as he came in Cas's hand with a scream. The shock made him pull at Cas's cock and squeeze around Dean. The angel came on Sam’s stomach in long stripes of come and rolled his wrist, rubbing Sam through the high.

Dean growled at them, pulling Sam closer to him. Castiel kissed Sam again with his breath short and heavy before letting go and stepping back. Both brothers dropped down on the cot with heavy moans. Sam fell asleep almost instantly. The angel turned around but Dean called him back before he could step away. “Cas… come on…” Dean muttered against Sam’s shoulder, holding his hand up to Castiel.

The angel frowned as he stepped to the hunter and grabbed his hand. “There’s hardly enough room for the three of us on this small bed…” He pointed out.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling Castiel to him. “There’s plenty of room, come on.”

Castiel sighed with resignation and walked around the bed before settling down behind Dean and wrapping his arm around both hunters’ waists. Dean turned his head to him with a smile and Cas leaned to kiss him.

\--

The next day, they figured they would go after the werewolves instead of the other way around. Dean and Sam both had their scent and it wasn’t hard to track it down to the werewolves and the alpha’s whereabouts. They went early, while the sun was still up, thinking it would be easier. The place was surprisingly easy to find, as the werewolves hadn’t moved very far from where they were before. They were still hoping Dean and Sam would come around and join them.

Before Dean and Sam could realise it, the other werewolves surrounded them. The alpha came out of her hide out and stepped closer to them, a sweet smile on her lips. “I knew you two would come around.” She said softly as she brushed the back of her hand on Dean’s cheek. “A child is always drawn back to their creator.”

“Do not touch them.” Castiel ordered as he appeared in a ruffle of feathers a step behind the two hunters.

The alpha sighed and rolled her eyes, letting her hand fall back to her side. “I see you brought your little pet along again…” She said, disappointed.

Dean grinned. “Yeah well, we’re not taking any chances.”

“We came to make a deal.” Sam said with a determined frown.

She turned her gaze to Sam with a raised eyebrow. “A deal? With me?” Sam lowered his sight.

“You leave us alone, stop trying to make us join your little pack, and lay low.” Dean said.

She turned back to him. “Really? And why would I do that?”

“Because our angel friend here is gonna kill you all if you don’t.” Sam said. She looked at Castiel, who stared back at her. “You… you know we don’t really…” Sam continued and shook his head. “Just... leave us alone and we promise to leave you and the other werewolves alone, too.”

She looked at Sam then Dean, hesitating. Castiel rose his hand to the werewolves surrounding them on his left and started to shine.

“Alright!” She almost screamed then sighed, resignated. Castiel stopped, letting his hand down. “Alright. If you never hunt a werewolf, ever again, you will never see another one again. I give you my word.”

Dean nodded with a smile, satisfied. “Well, that was easy.”

“If you ever change your mind…” She added as the other werewolves stepped back. “You know how to find me.” She smiled and walked away when all the other werewolves were gone.

\--

They reappeared at Bobby’s house with Castiel's angel mojo a moment later. They both packed their stuff and threw their bags in the car, ready to move on.

“If you boys ever need anything else…” Bobby told them as they stood in the doorway. He smiled affectionately at the two boys. “You sure you don’t need more time to adjust to all this crap?”

Dean took him in his arms, slapping his back. “It’s fine, Bobby.” He said as he held the old man close in his embrace before pulling away with a small smile.

Sam hugged him tightly too. “Yeah, we’ll be alright.”

Bobby nodded as he let go and watched them leave.

\--

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to go see the amazing! http://moku-youbi.livejournal.com/123921.html
> 
> I will post another fic that follow this, but it's only going to be porn...


End file.
